All Alone
by silenceisscreaming
Summary: Nick feels like he’s all alone in the world. But is he really? N/G Pre-slash.


**Disclaimer: **As everyone on this site knows, I do not own CSI or Nick and Greg, unfortunately. If I did, I wouldn't be writing about them here, I'd be using a television screen.

**Acknowledgements: **The amazing song used is _Crash and Burn _by Savage Garden. Also, a big thank you to Alison for editing and support.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for seasons eight and nine.

**Summary: **Nick feels like he's all alone in the world. But is he really? N/G Pre-slash

**All Alone**

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

Nick stood on the roof of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was just standing there, watching the sunrise above the skyline of the city. He had come up here after his talk with Grissom. He was really going to miss the entomologist who had taught him so much, who had been like a father to him when he had needed it. It was just another piece of his heart torn away from him.

"Why is everyone leaving me? First Warrick, then Sara and now Grissom. Who's next, Catherine, Greg?" Nick whimpered quietly to himself. Tears slowly fell from his eyes, and he shut them in hopes of making it stop.

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

Light footsteps sounded from behind him and as Nick turned around, butterflies filled his stomach. Greg was standing not ten inches from him and the look on his face was not the playful, childish look he used to have but a very serious one. His face was lit up from the sun and it made him look almost angelic. His soft hair was styled into a sort of faux-hawk and his chocolate brown eyes that Nick could get lost in were fixed on Nick.

Nick tried to say something, ask if Greg had heard what he'd said but the other man shook his head slightly. His hand came up to rest on the back of Nick's neck where he gently massaged the skin. He was scanning Nick's face trying to find something written there. What exactly he was looking for Nick didn't know.

_I know it feels like _

_The walls are closing in on you_

"I'm not leaving you Nicky, I'm still here," Greg said softly. So he _had_ heard.

Nick shook his head, "Greg is still here, but my Greggo is gone."

Greg's expression turned to confusion and he let his hand fall. His eyes silently asked the question, "What do you mean?"

Nick looked past him as he answered, "The crazy lab rat that used to dance around his lab to Marilyn Manson and hide his coffee in the break room, who knew things about everything no matter how unorthodox it was, who could light up a room with just a single smile. That guy is gone. He left a long time ago. The CSI who puts his emotions on the shelf, doesn't joke, only half smiles, that's who's here now."

"Am I really that heartless?" was Greg's reply.

"No," Nick said looking him in the eye again and noticing briefly that they were even closer than they had been a minute ago. Nick could see every freckle on Greg's skin, could have counted his long eyelashes that swept his cheeks like a kiss when he blinked. Nick also noticed that they were only speaking in whispers. There was something serene about the roof and the conversation that just demanded quiet.

"You're hard working, dedicated, incredibly smart, and most importantly, you still have the power to see right through me."

Greg smiled slightly.

"You know, Lab Rat Greg is still here. He's just been pushed away so that the tragedy and hatred we see everyday won't get to him. CSI Greg handles it all for him," Greg explained.

"Does Lab Rat Greg ever get to come out?" asked Nick hopefully.

"Sometimes," was all Greg said.

"Can you promise me something, G'?"

"Anything you want Nick, anything."

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump, I will break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you_

_Into the night_

"Promise you'll never go away. Promise that you'll never leave me, that you'll always be here," Nick's voice wavered as he spoke but he managed to keep himself under control. Greg immediately pulled Nick into his arms. Nick hesitantly allowed his arms to encircle Greg's waist and then he was crying, sobbing into Greg's shoulder.

"I promise, I promise, I promise," Greg repeated over and over, never letting go.

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone_


End file.
